


Все кошки серы

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она думает, что если будет вести себя так же нагло, как Трис вела себя с Фором в столовой в первый день инициации, то, может быть, Эрик обратит на нее внимание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все кошки серы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Dauntless Eric 2016

Кристина плюхается тугим круглым задом на кожаную обивку дивана рядом с Эриком. Она думает, что если будет вести себя так же нагло, как Трис вела себя с Фором в столовой в первый день инициации, то, может быть, Эрик обратит на нее внимание. Он обращает: замолкает, глядя на сидящего напротив Фора, лениво поворачивает голову и косится на нее полуприкрытыми глазами. В полумраке клуба неоново-синий свет лампы на стене над столом выхватывает куски голой кожи, и от этого света Кристине кажется, что ее смуглые плечи стали серыми, будто покрылись пеплом, тогда как Эрик — просто бледен до синевы. Кристина непроизвольно нервно поводит плечом, отмахиваясь, и замечает, как уголок рта Эрика ползет вверх. 

— Привет, — выпаливает она. — Трис у Тори, где-то там, — она машет рукой в сторону дверей, подсвеченных сумрачно-алым, — делает татуировку, и я подумала, что...

— М-м-м, новенькая. — Речь Эрика нарочито медленная; кажется, он специально растягивает слова. Он поворачивается к Кристине корпусом, кладет локоть на спинку дивана и опускает взгляд на ее пухлый ротик. Ей кажется, что сейчас он скажет «Кто позволил тебе говорить со мной?», по крайней мере, ей этого хочется. Но Эрик выглядит пьяным. Он пьяно ухмыляется и пьяно говорит, не слушая ее, а его серые глаза абсолютно трезвы и холодны. — Новенькие должны быть расфасованы по койкам уже как два с половиной часа назад.   
Кристина пристально смотрит на него.

— По старым правилам, — замечает она и чуть поджимает губы. 

Меж пальцев Эрика дымится сигарета без фильтра. Он приподнимает брови, на лбу собирается несколько морщин. 

— Верно, — его голос опускается до почти бархатных ноток. Кристина еще не видела его таким — расслабленным. И эта расслабленность выглядит еще более обманчиво, чем его обычная твердость. — Но последнее слово всё равно всегда за мной. Ясно, киса? — Эрик делает короткую затяжку и выпускает струйку дыма прямо ей в лицо.  
Фор хмурится.

— Эй! — Кристина машет ладошкой, маленькой и смуглой, в дымном облачке перед лицом, но момент потерян — Эрик уже отвернулся. Здесь не о чем говорить. Между ней и Эриком словно вырастает стена.

Ей хочется даже повысить голос, чтобы он услышал ее — еще пару дней назад она была Искренней, и ее _всегда_ слушали, по крайней мере, не отворачивались вот так. От привычек не так-то просто избавиться — но теперь она должна быть Бесстрашной. Только вот ей почему-то кажется, что совладать с Эриком ей точно не по зубам. По крайней мере, она ведь получила то, что хотела, не так ли?  
Она даже не замечает, как оказывается где-то в коридорах. 

Все коридоры Бесстрашия — серы и мокры. А еще в них хорошая акустика — нужно очень постараться, чтобы тебя не заметили. Кристина слышит в нескольких метрах за своей спиной, что кое-кто даже и не пытается стараться: тяжелое шарканье его ботинок слишком хорошо слышно, чтобы с чем-то спутать. Это походка истинного Бесстрашного — уверенная настолько, что почти расслабленная. Кристина замирает на секунду — _ищет в себе бесстрашие_ — и оглядывается через плечо.   
_Ну конечно._  
Еще пара шагов — она оборачивается, отступает назад, останавливается — и тяжесть его сапог мгновенно исчезает. Эрик становится бесшумным, легким, упругим, несмотря на свои внушительные размеры. Он подходит к ней — ближе, и ближе, и она машинально делает шаг назад и внезапно для себя самой упирается спиной и затылком в холодную бугристую стену. Он словно обволакивает ее, как дым — из-под полуопущенных век смотрит на нее сверху вниз, а Кристина только и думает, что учащенное адреналином биение ее сердца слышно, наверное, на противоположном конце коридора. Но первое, чему она здесь научилась — не задавать вопросов. Эрик рассматривает ее ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы она смогла ощутить иголки страха на кончиках пальцев и глубокий вдох чего-то горячего, проникающего внутрь и вниз. Ему нравится играть. Он опускается к ней и едва касается где-то за ухом, у шеи, и она слышит, что он нюхает ее. Втягивает ее запах, как зверь, знающий, что кролику уже никуда бежать. Опускается ниже, от волос — к плечу, и Кристина вздрагивает. Он отстраняется, делает шаг назад, открывая ей дорогу, и с усмешкой смотрит, как она пятится, а потом, постоянно оборачиваясь, уходит по направлению к спальне новичков. 

Сначала ей хочется бежать, не оглядываясь — но потом она решает, что, возможно, в этих играх есть что-то, чего она раньше никогда не пробовала. Может быть, что-то очень неправильное, но теперь истина и ложь смешались, белое и черное слилось полосами в густую серую массу, которая затягивает ее к Эрику. Ошиблась ли она в нем? Что-то подсказывает ей, что истинность его намерений неясна, но в голове гудит, и ее собственные намерения вполне ей ясны.  
Она встает с кровати, накидывает куртку и, пока все спят, прямо босиком выходит в темный коридор. Где-то капает вода, и пока она доходит до нужной двери, ноги успевают озябнуть. Костяшками пальцев Кристина пару раз стучит, негромко, но за дверью достаточно тихо, чтобы услышать. Эрик открывает почти сразу; спать он и не ложился. Он вскидывает брови, деланно удивляясь, и улыбается ей.

— Может, впустишь меня? — спрашивает Кристина. — А то здесь прохладно. — На ней черные шорты, и ноги уже покрылись гусиной кожей, правда, Кристина не уверена, что именно от холода.

— Еще чего, — Эрик облокачивается о косяк двери и поджимает губы. — Что я говорил про время отбоя?

— Что последнее слово за тобой, — ухмыляется Кристина и пытается проскользнуть внутрь, но Эрик заслоняет проем и отрицательно качает головой:

— М-м. Ты слышала мое слово. А теперь возвращайся в общую спальню и сделай вид, что тебя здесь не было. Веди себя, как хорошая девочка, проходи все фракционные тесты, и тогда, если на следующем поединке хорошо себя покажешь, то может быть, заслужишь мое доверие. Ясно?  
Кристина не находит, что выплюнуть ему в ответ.

 

Она называет себя дурой, но ничего не может поделать с тем, что теперь у нее есть новый импульс, мотивация бороться за первое место в таблице рейтинга. К черту Эрика, к черту то, как он смотрит на нее каждый раз, когда видит, к черту. Ей хочется разбить ему наглую морду, но вместо этого хук слева получает груша. Кристина старается — и поднимается на два пункта.   
Но когда против нее на ринг Эрик ставит Молли — выше ее на голову и тяжелее раза в два — как бы она ни старалась, шансов у Кристины все равно мало. Она решает, что это еще одна из его проверок на прочность, но кулаки Молли — словно молоты, и выбивают из Кристины последние силы, когда она уже лежит на спине на матах, пытаясь защитить лицо. Но Молли не останавливается и продолжает избивать ее, и Кристине приходится сдаться. Молли отступает, и Кристина поднимает голову — видит над собой Эрика, и с удивлением для себя замечает, насколько мягкими могут быть его глаза, невозможно не поверить им. Он протягивает ей руку и помогает встать. Интересуется, все ли в порядке, и ведет к больничному крылу. Когда он поддерживает ее, его рука мягко опускается ей на талию, и она думает, что сделала все, что смогла. Что теперь ее ждет заслуженный отдых и награда за труды.  
Но на мосту Эрик сталкивает ее, заставив повиснуть на мокрых перилах, избитую, из последних сил пытающуюся не сорваться в реку ущелья. Он отсчитывает необходимое количество времени, пока она не усвоит урок, и позволяет другим новичкам вытащить ее за секунды до расцепления пальцев. За эти секунды она понимает, что урок — не только о том, что нельзя сдаваться, но и о том, как она была глупа, решив, что ему можно доверять. Его глаза абсолютно пусты и холодны, и смотрят на нее как на полумертвый кусок мяса, когда она вылезает на мост. И это — настоящий Эрик.


End file.
